


Amry of Bones

by daisy4em



Category: No Fandom, and my own charaters, this is my own story
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1736003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy4em/pseuds/daisy4em
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Read the prologue.. . it'll make more sense than.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue 

The class was a mix of quiet murmurs and deep sighs as the young boy made his way up to the front. Standing up there, eyes closed, he swayed seeming as if he would pass out. Yet, against all odds, when he inhaled he grabbed his composure and exhaled all anxiety. He stood his ground and for the first time he looked out at his audience. Most of the students’ heads seemed to threaten to give into gravity if it wasn’t for the support of their hand propping themselves up. While, others set up straight all preppy ready and alert. He looked at the teacher, who signaled him that it was time to begin. 

“Before the war, the United States of America was on top of the world. They had the biggest economy, the best military, and the most up to date technology in the world.” The boy’s voice cracked and some of the girls snickered. He looked towards the teacher who smiled encouragingly back at him and he continued. 

“But soon, after electing a new president, things started to change. This new president had ideas of making the US even better. He gave people an “opportunity” to make enough money to live from. He even secured everybody’s safety by reasoning that they were only tapping some phones; cameras were only put in public areas such as in schools and malls so every ones freedoms were not infringed upon, and the new regiment for cops was as tough as if they were in the military. The best was when the president gave big corporations more than adequate a moment of money to upgrade the US’s technology.” He was on a roll now; he felt his courage sweep in as the hours of practice finally paid off. 

“As great as this may have looked, the rights of the people were being overstepped. Newspaper started calling the USA the United States of Communism and cartoons of the Statue of Liberty with a whip in one hand while her other arm being twisted behind by the government’s friendly corporations,” He could feel the wave of uneasiness flood the classroom. The teacher tried clearing her throat in hopes that the student would look her way and see that he should stay on topic but, it was in vain, he just picked up where he left off. 

“Soon those newspapers and countless others were being closed. Public libraries had days called cleansing, where most books were taken away to safeguard the population. People were getting angry. The USA use to mean a place for second chances, a place to be free, but not anymore.” He paused and saw he had the entire class’s attention, he smirked and with new felt power he dared to venture further. 

“After being repressed for many years a small quantity of people on the East side of the country slowly started to form a private army. News spread fast of this new hope for a better future. Elaborate safe guards were put in place so that the president of the USA would never find out. In no time at all it wasn’t a small army any more. Members of PUA, Private Underground Army, could be found in occupations such as firefighters, policeman, council members, and even senators. Soon they stormed the Capitol and put a new ‘fairer’ leader to replace the old one. The private army thought the people on the West side as well as the remaining residents on the East side would be happy with change but, they were sadly mistaken. There was an obvious tension between the two sides. The followers of PUA were busily rebuilding the country when civil war had been declared!” He looked out at classmates, most not sure how to react. But, some he saw the glow of excitement that they knew what was about to come. 

“After fighting for a decade, the West finally called off the fighting, and negotiated a set boundary. The Mississippi River was now separating the two new countries. The banks, which had been the star setting for classics like The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn and Tom Sawyer, now became a canal between two fortresses, each ready and pointing arms at each other; waiting for someone to try to sneak over. While standing on one side of the river, you could see crossbows and catapults ready to throw their projectiles at any moment.” The boy dared a glance at his teacher, who had been slowly becoming more and more unsettled. 

“You have to stop Mr. Smith,” huffed His teachers. 

The boy smirked and glared, feeling his victory immanent and continued, “The reason that no guns were being used was because during the war they had to shut down many factories to compensate for the fact that every man and woman was on deck. No one liked to admit it but fighting against each was a strain on either sides of the economy. The rest of the world watched as the great United States of America started to fall. No one daring to help either sides because countries such as Russia and China saw it as opportunity to have America destroy itself and crumble. So, both governments had to return to simple weapons, such as swords, bows and arrows, spears, and machinery like catapults, trebuchet, and ballista. Weapons were expensive, hard to find, and often times, passed from father to son.”

The teacher rose from her desk, “This is your last warning.”

The boy held eye contact with the teacher, not breaking it. “Now, the East was a country in ruin. The new “fairer” leader that everyone in PUA had put so much faith in was only a figure head. He was the henchmen of a more sinister figure, known only to the people as “Sir”. And Sir ruled with an iron fist. His word was law, and laws were harsh; public whippings, mutilations, and public hangings.”

“You have been warned Mr. Smith.” The teacher walked over to class phone and started dialing. “Hello, we need security…”

The teacher’s voice was damped by the boy’s voice, “For, the West side it never fully recovered; the fear that the East side’s army attacking and spreading his dictatorship made people fearful and array. Mayhem soon spread like wild fire. The new leaders of the West side soon found it easier to keep track of everyone in constituency. Families were often ripped apart from lack of organization. Each constituency was ruled over by a landlord who kept regular tabs on his people. He also made sure everyone staid in their proper places and that everyone was in bed at curfew. If you were caught outside your designated place, consequences would be harsh. Though there was good schooling, work labor for the adults, enough food, and clothing to go around it was still was a country of despair.”

The boy could hear the heavy footsteps from the guards coming to dispose of him. He quickened the pace of his speech. “Most people felt this was just as bad the East side but were too weak to do anything about. The strong, the willing, the brave formed the FUSA, Federalists of the United States of America. Their mission: rally the rabbles from the east side and set them in the right direction, to throw over the dictatorship, and possible bring the country to its former glory. Before everything became a mess. FUSA was the nerve central from both sides hearing what was happening where and when. Many members wouldn’t wear the regulatory uniform that their landlords gave them, instead wore what made them feel like secret warriors of the night. Some went as far as not eating what the landlords gave out.” The guards came crashing through the door, surrounding the boy instantly. The cuffed him and before they gagged him, the muffled scream of, “Long live Federalists of the United States of America!!” One of the guards took out a needle and tranquilized him. The boy’s body went limp and they carried him. 

The class went deathly quiet and teacher stood in front of the class and straightened out her outfit, “Okay who is next with their presentations?”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1  
As clouds pass over the full moon, a shadow from a young woman is casted against a wall in an alley. A moon beam hits Anna’s boot buckles. She jerks so she can sink back in to the backstreet. She wonder’s when the other two will show up. Out of nowhere, she feels a hand on her shoulder.

“Boo.” The voice whispered from within the darkness. Anna spins quickly crouching to grab her blade from her boots. But as she looks forward seeing the shoes, red and black harlequin pant and, the voice she knows it can be only one person. “What the hell is wrong with you?” Anna whispers angrily to the person. 

A tall teenage boy stands now in front of her. His hair pulled back into a low pony tail and has sad deep blue eyes. He looks old for his age. Then again, everyone had grown up a bit faster than usual during this last war. His small metal flame necklace shines as it hangs from his neck. As he crouches down to her, his pouches that hang from his belt rustle. Not for the first time, she wonders what’s in those pockets.

“Jack,” sighed Anna as they stand up together. “I’m glad you could make it tonight.”

“Well, I knew it must be something urgent if we needed to meet when the moon was full. So I came as quickly as I could. Am I late?” There was a pause between them as the flood light scans the houses from above. Jack pulls Anna deeper into the shadows. 

“No … Have you seen her?” asks Anna, breathlessly. 

“Not since last month when the riot went horribly wrong. Last I saw of her she was sneaking into shadows.” Anna smirks and turns to rest against the building, she gazes across the street at crumbled structures. “Penny for your thoughts?” asks Jack.

“I don’t know … I was thinking the last time we three were standing over there by that little café and laughing and just being kids.”

“How can I forget, that was the last time we had real fun together. I sprayed whip cream in your mouth.” A fit of silent laughs came and went. Soon they were whispering about other crazy times, letting themselves go in cool night air.

“And there was that one time that we pushed Lilly into the fountain-”

“And I laughed so hard I started crying.” Anna and Jack spun around to see no one. “Up here guys.” Standing on the fire escape above them was girl with long coppery red hair. Her leather jacket was tied around her hip and shoes that looked like they were going to bust open any second. She took a few steps back and jumped of the fire escape. “So what’s up guys?” 

“Lilly!” shouted Jack.

Anna throws a hand over Jack’s mouth and as she shoots her dagger glare at him she speaks to Lilly, “Lilly. Oh my god I’m so glad you are okay. I… I mean we were worried sick over you. Last we saw of you was at that riot…”

“Ssshhh… I’m fine now. So I heard from this one land lord that you were looking for me. Anna you know that was dangerous, if I hadn’t intercepted that massage when I did, it could have ended badly for me.” 

“I know, but I need to talk to you both. The team is needed again.” There is any uneasy pause between them. The flood lights swoop by again, and the team goes deeper into the passageway. 

As the light fades away Jack speaks, “You mean…?”

“Yup,” says Anna handing them their papers. “Lilly Hoffermen and Jack Turner the FUSA needs you.”

“YES!” Anna’s hand swoops in front of Jack’s mouth again, but this time he nips her hand.

Anna pulls back her hand, cursing, and goes into her fighting stand “Oh verdammt du hurensohn! You want a piece of me!”

Jack goes into his stance as well, with tiny flames on each finger, illuminating his face, as well as the knife in Anna’s hand. As they circle each other Lilly rolls her eyes and takes a few steps back, running grabbing onto the fixing above and pushes them with her feet just enough for them to lose their balance. She swings back, letting go from the banister and grabs both by the collar firmly as her finial act of separating them. Her honey colored eyes dance while under her breath you hear her say, “Good to be back with you guys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> verdammt du hurensohn!- son of a bitch! in German (I believe???)   
> If I'm wrong let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it!  
> Hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
